pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 3; Buford's Blunder! The Advent of the S.A.F.!
Buford is all set to duel the duelist known as Warren, but the loss of his deck forces him to rely on the S.A.F. to help him make a new deck, and a new banlist. Plot "The next round is Buford Van Stomm vs. Warren Gren!" the MC annouced, Warren had prepped his deck for this whole tournament, after all, he had come to this tournament for a rematch against Edward, and test out his deck's strength. He and Edward had dueled each other when they were 13, one year ago. At first, Warren's deck was always beating Edward's, he had almost considered not coming over to Edward's house without any challenge. Then one day, Edward had gotten his hands on several tips and cards from a card store and the tables had turned. The situation was reversed and Warren had made a new deck. After that, the tables turned again, but Edward managed to pull off a finacial miracle and had created a much more powerful deck. Now both were pretty much equals, though the Centi-Duelist Cup would be the ultimate decider in that. Buford on the other hand, was thinking about the failure of his plan to use Baljeet as a way to earn an easy victory in the finals, but Baljeet's suicide strategy had caused that to fail and Buford had given Baljeet a rather large wedgie. Buford now had to duel with his own strength, but he had lost his deck, he was moping around when he came across a few spiders offering to build him a new deck "Your deck will evolve into the most powerful one in existance, and nothing will stop or restrain it." one of the spiders had said. Most of the cards in that new deck were forbidden in tournament duels, but for now he had to put his trust in those spiders. "Let the duel begin!" yelled the MC. "Let's duel!" both Buford and Warren said. The coin flip began, Buford=Tails, Warren=Heads. Buford won. So he would get first shot. "I'll start with one face-down card, and then activate Graceful Charity!" he said. The entire audience was shocked, Graceful Charity was forbidden from official tournaments, yet the field, which was supposed to have set off an alarm if it and any other forbidden cards were played, reacted normally. "I draw three cards and discard two, next I'll play two Pots of Greed!" Buford contiuned, the audience was shocked, the same thing happened, no alarm. "That card should be forbidden, yet the banlist seems to have been deleted from all official sources!" one of the organizers cried out in alarm. Buford contiuned his turn "I draw four new cards, and I'll activate Turn Jump, moving the turn count forward by three! Next I'll banish the Light and Dark monsters in my Graveyard, and summon the invincible Chaos Emperor Dragon- Envoy of the End!" Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End Lvl 8; DARK Dragon/Effect ATK:3000 DEF: 2500 The great beast, the most broken card in the history of the game, the card that created the most terrible lockdown in the game, the card that was responsible for the creation of the banlist in the first place, was seeing the light of day for the first time in nine years, everyone felt it's terrible power, even Phineas shivered seeing the legendary Chaos monster. The mighty dragon roared. "And now, I activate Double Summon, this lets me normal summon two times this turn, and with that, Witch of the Black Forest come forth!" The cloaked woman came out. Witch of the Black Forest Lvl 4; DARK Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 1100 DEF: 1200 "Now I activate the abilty of Chaos Emperor Dragon, by paying 1,000 life points, I can send every card on the field and in our hands to the graveyard outright and you'll take 300 points of damage for each one!" Buford cried out in triumph. Buford LP: 7000 The dragon unleashed a horrifying explosion that consumed the field. "In response, I'll activate Inter-Dimensional Matter Transporter! This lets me remove my dragon from the game before it gets destroyed by it's own effect! I played Turn Jump so that I could activate it!" Every card disappeared. "Now since there were nine cards sent to the grave by this effect, you lose 2,700 life points!" Buford yelled. Warren LP: 5300 "And now the effect of my Witch activates, letting me add Yata-Garasu to my hand!" Buford said. Warren felt a chill down his spine, Yata-Garasu was the final decisive card in the infamous Yata-lock. "Now thanks to Double Summon, he comes out!" Yata Garasu Lvl 2; WIND Fiend/Spirit ATK: 200 DEF: 100 The bird looked innocent, but it's effect was not. "Attack!" Buford ordered. Warren LP: 5100 "At the end phase, Chaos Emperor Dragon returns!" Buford said as the great dragon rose once more. Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End "Of course, Yata Garasu returns to my hand but he'll be back. Also, his effect activates, if he hits you, you skip your draw phase!" Buford said. Warren just stood there. "Now then, since you have nothing to play, my move!" Buford said, resummoning Yata-Garasu. Yata Garasu "I now activate United We Stand! This gives my card 800 more Attack points for every monster on my field!" he said. Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End ATK: 4600 "I know you won't lose when I attack, but I'll win on my next turn! Attack!" Buford ordered. Warren LP: 300 "No," he thought. "It's over" Warren said to himself. Then, the alarm went off. "Stop the duel!" the officials annouced. The holograms disappered. I'm sorrry, but someone hacked into our systems and disabled the banlist, we've fixed the situation, but for using forbidden cards, you are disqualified from the Centi-Duelist Cup." the man said. "But I lost my deck!" Buford protested. "Stop!" said a voice. Everyone turned to see Edward Van walk towards them. "Is this your deck? I found it at one of the Food Court tables, don't worry I didn't look, check the security cameras if you don't believe me." he said. Buford checked the cards in the deck, "These ARE mine!" he said. Then everyone in the audience yelled that a redo be done. "Very well." said the tournament official, "You get one last chance." he said. The real Warren vs. Buford duel was about to begin. Previous; Chapter 2; The First Battle!Chapter 2; The First Battle! Next; Chapter 4; Koa'ki Meirus vs. Blackwings! Category:Fanon Works Category:A Centi-Duelist Tournament Category:A Centi-Duelist Tournament Chapters